<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Cynicism by birdwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516794">Sweet Cynicism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwrites/pseuds/birdwrites'>birdwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oregairu, やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oregairu - Freeform, REAL SOFT HOURS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwrites/pseuds/birdwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessing his feelings has never worked out well for Hikigaya Hachiman, but the sooner this is over the sooner he can start to move on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikigaya Hachiman/Totsuka Saika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Cynicism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the urge to write something for these two and needed to get it out of my system, and there aren’t nearly enough works in this tag!</p>
<p>Not beta’ed as always and hopefully it’s not too out of character, but I hope you enjoy! Sorry this is a short one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think... I think I have a crush on you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hachiman’s called Totsuka out to a bench outside during their lunch period, a place he usually finds himself seeking for solitude to spare himself and his peers from his nasty social attitude. Which is really the opposite of today he realizes, but it’s spring, and spring is supposed to be for new beginnings. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The call was answered almost immediately and the invitation accepted even quicker, and it didn’t take long for Hachiman to see the silver haired boy rushing out of the school building, lunch in one hand and waving to him with the other. The sun is warm on his face and it gives him the courage he needs to do this. He always knows what he wants and how to ask for it, but Saika just does something to Hachiman’s heart that shuts his brain down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Saika’s cheeks are stained a pretty pink, his head tilted sweetly to the side and Hachiman can feel his whole face go up in flames. He’s so screwed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“What do you mean, ‘you think so?’” Saika asks, quizzically and innocently and looking positively </span> <span class="s2">angelic.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve, uh, never liked a guy before, so I don’t really know if this is right, but, um, it feels like it, I think,” Hachiman supplies awkwardly. Any poise he had going for him is absolutely out the window at this point and it’s all he can do to form complete sentences while his heart is beating at a rate that can’t be good for his health. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! I was worried that you might just see me as a girl like most people do. That’s a relief!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I do sometimes. Or I did. I don’t know. Sometimes when I’m fantasizing about you I have to remind myself that you’re a dude but I’m finding that it doesn’t put me off like it should. You’re cuter than a girl, but you’re still a guy, but I don’t really mind,” he stumbles through, finger tapping gently at his bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you were a girl I would’ve confessed and been shot down the moment you first talked to me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, he needs to stop talking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You fantasize about me? So lewd, Hachiman!” Saika gasps with a hand clinging to the taller boy’s blazer sleeve, flushed from ear to ear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not like that! Actually, it’s totally like that. I’m sorry Saika, you’re so cute that I can’t help it,” Hachiman chokes out sheepishly. Saika tugs at his arm and grabs his other hand, finally forcing the usually composed idiot to meet his eyes, and he’s positively glowing. A sweet close-mouthed grin sits upon his face and for the hundredth time Hachiman thinks there’s nothing he wouldn’t do to protect that smile, before it opens in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! I forgot to say it! I like you too, Hachiman! I like you a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the first time in Hikigaya Hachiman’s life that confessing his feelings has actually worked out for him, to a guy no less, and he finally remembers to breathe. He says nothing for a while, eyes trained on the young spring grass just starting to show on the ground as he catches his breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not asking you to go out with me or anything, I’m not the most popular person around here for a reason; many reasons, actually, and my personality has been described as a nightmare by more than one individual. But, I needed to get that off my chest even if it’s something selfish.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dummy Hachiman! I like you, too, so t...take some responsibility! I like you just the way you are even if others don’t and that’s good enough for me, so it should be for you too,” Saika lectures with what’s probably too much vigor which makes it all the more adorable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I’m just having a hard time believing this is real.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re cool and smart, and you aren’t afraid to say what you really think. You care about your friends a lot and you always have time for me! You’re also really handsome-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop. Oh my god, I think my heart is actually gonna explode,” Hachiman groans. Saika giggles and once again prods at his friend’s arm with a finger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about- oh. Um, everything, I guess. I don’t think I could ever deny you anything.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go out with me then.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really just walked right into that one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A grin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. When your reputation goes down the drain I won’t able to keep myself from saying ‘I told you so,’ Saika.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geez, it’s not good to set yourself up for failure like that, Hachiman!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good things aren’t supposed to happen to me, but I’m here with you, so maybe I will have to start looking at life less cynically.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Saika flicks him on the temple and Hachiman can’t help grinning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>